


At The Opera

by xenaamazon



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenaamazon/pseuds/xenaamazon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom takes Marie out to the opera, but minds and hands wander while they enjoy the show</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Opera

Marie sat at her vanity, pinning back the errant curls that had managed to escape while she did her makeup. The butterflies in her stomach acting up again, though it was silly really, it wasn’t like it was a first date or something, but it had been ages since Tom had taken her out on a nice date, and he had surprised her with tickets to the opera. “You know, I really like your hair down.” Tom said, walking out of the bathroom and buttoning up his waistcoat. She couldn’t help but clench her thighs a little at the sight of him in the mirror, she loved that suit on him, it was by far her favorite, so of course he would wear it tonight. 

“That maybe the case, but I wore this dress specifically for the neckline,” Tom flashed her a wicked grin, and she turned around to face him, putting on her most serious face. “I specifically chose this dress for the neckline so I could wear the necklace you gave me for my birthday, I don’t get to wear it much.” 

“And it looks lovely on you, the emeralds really bring out the green in your eyes.” She couldn’t help but smile at that. Tom grabbed her shoes which she had set on the bed and walked over towards her. Marie turned slightly to pick up her earrings, and was surprised to see Tom down on one knee in front of her, one of her high heels in hand. “May I?” he inquired, his right eyebrow raising up slightly. Damn, if he she wasn’t careful she was going to end up ripping his clothes off before they ever got to the opera house.

“You may,” Marie said, lifting her foot while she put her earring in. Tom slipped his hand up her dress just enough to hold her calf, tracing little circles with his fingers as he slipped her shoe on. “You are going to be trouble tonight, aren’t you?”

“Me? Trouble? Whatever would give you such an idea?” Tom said, the hint of the wicked smile from earlier on his lips. He helped her with her other shoe in much the same manner, before standing and helping Marie up. He pulled her into his arms, and gave her a gentle kiss. “I will only be as much trouble as you want me to be.” He whispered. 

Marie smiled and placed her hand on his cheek, “Then only be trouble later, we are running late enough as it is.” Tom smiled and pulled out of the embrace, leading her down the stairs and on towards their night at the opera.

***  
Marie had done a fairly good job of paying attention to the opera at first, but it was only a matter of time before her mind wandered over to Tom. He really did look amazing in that suit, and she knew he’d been stealing glances of her since before they left the house. Then of course there was the thought of him kneeling down in front of her to put her shoes on. She felt her pussy give a little twinge, and her panties get a little wet. She looked around the opera house, they were in a private booth, one of the old ones that hid them quite nicely from those around them. Of course there were the people on the other side, and maybe a few in the mezzanine that might be able to see them, but she was quite certain that no one would be paying attention to them. 

She grabbed Tom’s hand, and brought it up to her mouth to give it a soft kiss. He looked at her, his eyebrow cocked in a question. It was her turn to give him a wicked smile as she placed his hand on her lap, as close her mound as she could. “Really?” he whispered. She nodded her head, suddenly thrilled at the thought of him slipping his fingers in her while they sat in the crowded opera house. He smiled at her, gave her a kiss, then returned his gaze towards the stage, all the while pulling the fabric of her dress up with his fingers. When he brushed her bare thigh her breath hitched ever so slightly, and Tom couldn’t help but notice his pants getting slightly tighter than they had been a moment ago.

Marie spread her legs to give him easier access, and Tom couldn’t help but shoot her a look out of the corner of his eye when he discovered she hadn’t worn any nickers. Her smile widened and she leaned towards him to whisper in his ear, “You’re not the only one who’s trouble tonight.” Tom’s smile widened, and he quickly slipped his fingers into her slick folds. She was absolutely soaking wet, clearly she had been thinking about this for some time. He gently brushed her clit with his index finger, and she grabbed his wrist, the shock it sent through her was almost enough to make her cum right then. Seeing how sensitive she was, Tom went ahead and slipped two of his fingers inside her, curling them to press against her g-spot. She moaned slightly, and leaned onto him a little bit more. 

She reached over and stroked his length through his pants, their little adventure had Tom quite hard already, and she longed to have it between her thighs. Glancing over to the people across the way, and quite sure no one was looking, she unzipped his pants, and reached in to feel him between her fingers. It was his turn to moan as she circled his tip with her index finger. She stroked him slowly, matching the rhythm he was using on her and he tapped her g-spot and circled her clit with his thumb. It didn’t take long for her breath to catch as she felt her orgasm rising within her. Tom gave a gentle buck of his hips to encourage her to continue her ministrations on him. Marie put her head down, unable to keep her face from contorting as she held back the moan that she longed to let out as she came. Tom could feel her walls clenching around his fingers, and he tapped at her g-spot a few more times until her breathing slowed.

Marie continued to stroke Tom, her rhythm becoming slightly more frantic as she came. Tom went to remove his hand from under Marie’s dress, just she clamped her thighs around it, and with her free hand turned his face so she could look into his eyes. “Your choice, either you fuck me or I blow you, but I bet you know which one I’d prefer.” Tom couldn’t believe he was hearing her correctly. It was one thing to finger her where people most likely couldn’t see them, but to actually offer what she was, well, that was so not like her. But still, a chance like this didn’t just happen every day. He glanced behind him, there was a curtain that was currently pulled back, but it would give them some privacy. He reached down and pulled Marie’s hand out of his pants, and after making sure he was well tucked in, quickly stood up, dragging her along with him. Once on the other side he pulled the curtain closed, but Marie stopped him from closing it completely, “We can’t lose all the thrill, now can we?” she said. Tom lost all his reserve, and pressed her up against the wall, kissing her deeply. 

He suddenly couldn’t stand it anymore, not being inside her. He pulled her dress up as she unbuttoned his pants, letting them fall out of the way. She could feel her juices running down her thighs, and gave a sigh as he pulled her legs around his waist and she could feel the tip of him just pressing against her entrance. “Please,” she whispered, and without any more encouragement Tom thrust deep into her. She threw her hand over her mouth to stop from crying out at the feel of him inside of her. He licked her neck, suddenly glad she chose to wear her hair up. “More,” she moaned, a little louder than she had intended. Tom began to move with her, pulling out and thrusting back in as fast as he could. He reached down between them and gave her clit a little flick, her whole body clamped around him, trying to pull him closer, deeper.

“Tell me, love” he said as he gave her clit another little flick. “Do you love the opera as much as I do.” She whimpered as he gave a particularly hard thrust, the panting in his ear urging him on. 

“Yes,” she moaned, though unsure herself if it was an answer to his question or his movement. He gave her clit a couple of taps, before removing his hand and bracing it against the wall beside her. He was thrusting deeper and harder, he could feel himself sitting at the edge, but didn’t want to cum before she was ready. It didn’t take long for her to whisper in his ear, “Cum for me,” he gave one brutal thrust into her and felt himself tumble off the edge and spill into her. She felt her whole body clench up as her pussy pulsed around him, her breath hitched and before she could release the moan that had been building up inside of her Tom crushed his lips against hers, swallowing her moan in a deep kiss as he gave a few final thrusts. 

They broke the kiss as they felt their orgasms ebb away. Tom didn’t want to let go of Marie, and stayed there for a moment, still inside of her, though softening, holding her against the wall. It took them moment to realize that the hall had erupted into applause, the interval begun. Marie laughed, “For a moment, I thought that was for us.” Tom grinned and pulled out of her, setting her feet back on the floor and making sure her dress was well in place before tucking himself back in his trousers.

“So, what do you say to a glass of wine during the interval?” Tom asked, presenting his arm for her. 

Marie couldn’t help but smile at him, “Actually, I was thinking I’ve had enough of the opera for one night, but I do have other ideas of how we could spend the rest of the evening.”  
Tom’s smile widened, “As the Lady wishes,” he said as he led her out of their booth and into the crowd beyond. Their night just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my first "published" works, thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it.


End file.
